Discreet Isn't In His Vocabulary
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Stiles is determined to get Scott with the transfer student he has been mooning over, even if it means enlisting the help of said crush's very intimidating older brother. (highschool vers. requested)
1. Chapter 1

So, I got a request to do a highschool Sterek with a hint of Scisaac. I will actually end up doing 2 because I had two good ideas and didn't want to pick! This one will probably be a few chapters long! I'll try to update quickly but I do have a few other fanfics I am trying to finish so that I can get started on some requests.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy copious amounts of rockstar!

* * *

Stiles hated that it had come to this but he was going to have to kill his best friend. He had no choice. It was a mercy killing. Scott was currently mooning over the new transfer student, Isaac Lahey. It had been almost three months and Scotty had yet to say two words to the blond. And yet Lahey was all he could talk about! Stiles had tried to encourage interaction but Scott was too nervous.

Scott was watching Isaac talk to his foster brother, Derek Hale. He was playing with his food while he stared at Lahey. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed a little too happy for Stiles' liking. Of course he wanted his life long bro to be happy but Scott had reached delusional. If he would just talk to him it would be so much easier!

Stiles was contemplating ways to get them together when his eyes were drawn back to Isaac's brother. Derek was probably the poster boy for leather. He had the kind of face that was both intimidating and seductive. His eyes were sharp and framed by dark lashes, his mouth forever turned down at the corners, nis nose straight and narrow, his jaw square and hair messy. Stiles had never seen him without his signature leather jacket that hugged his broad shoulders and muscled arms too well. Not that Stiles ever really noticed Derek before. No, that would be weird.

But Derek could help, right? After all, Isaac was _his_ foster brother.

Stiles was eagerly waiting for Derek outside of his last class for the day. He was not above stalking if it would get Scott to stop whining about wanting to tuck away stray golden curls. Stiles shifted and rocked back onto his heels while he waited. He had a free period and was listening to the teacher drone on and on through the thin wooden door. His eyes wandered to the clock hanging on the white wall opposite him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and students began to poor into the empty hall. Stiles saw Derek and quickly caught the sleeve of his jacket. Derek turned around with a scowl most intimidating. It seemed to soften to mild agitation and surprise when he saw Stiles' face.

"uhm... wow, I did not think through at all," he laughed nervously. He could feel his face heating with a blush. He hoped that his face didn't betray his anxiety.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked with a quirked brow.

"Actually, yes. I kind of have a favor which I'm sure sounds pretty weird because you have no idea who I am but it actually all that difficult or bad or anything," he rambled aimlessly.

"Get to the point, Stilinski."

Wait... Derek knew his name?

"You know my name. Why do you know my name?" He didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "Doesn't matter. Anyway! I have a somebody who needs to talk to a somebody of yours. Only my somebody is an idiot and can't seem to make his mouth work if your somebody is withing three feet because your somebody is Apollo's gift to the world; my somebody's words, not mine."

Derek's face was blank but Stiles was sure he thought he was mad.

"You want me to get Isaac to talk to Scott." It wasn't a question.

"How'd you know?"

"Your friend isn't exactly discreet. Luckily for him, Isaac is oblivious to the world."

Stiles knew it was true but he hadn't known Derek had been observing. He had never seen the older male look their way. He would have felt those eyes on him. They burned his flesh and seared his soul. If only it were unpleasant.

"No, he doesn't know the meaning of the word." Stiles said with a fond chuckle before rushing to add, "Not that he is stupid!"

Derek ignored it. His expression was borderline bored when he asked, "Why should I?"

Stiles paused. He was lost. He hadn't thought of that. He just wanted them to say hi to each other, break the ice, and maybe shake hands.

"No reason, I guess... I mean there isn't anything in it for you. Although, the happiness of your brother comes to mind."

Derek's eyes narrowed and Stiles felt his knees wobble.

"Isaac stares at Scott when he isn't looking too."

Derek hummed. It wasn't in agreement. It sounded more like a grunt of consideration.

"Look, just..." he reached into his pocket and found a crumpled receipt he wrote his address on before shoving it into Derek's hand. He did not notice that they were large and calloused and strong. "Come by my place later today. Or don't. But if you do bring Baby Apollo." He smiled before turning away. He tripped on his feet and ran into a wall while scurrying away.

He thought he heard Derek laugh but he was mistake, surely. Derek Hale couldn't possibly laugh. He was too rugged and dark but damn if he didn't want to hear what that sounded like. He wasn't going to get his hopes up but he really was anxious to see if he would show up. And if he brought Isaac then all the better. Stiles wandered to his jeep while contemplating something he found all too enticing. If Isaac was Apollo, was Derek Hades? He laughed to himself because it suited him all too perfectly.

He had a very hard time keeping his mouth shut up on the drive to his house. Scott was spitting sonnets about the way Isaac had pushed up the sleeves of his sweater up in the hall. Stiles was grinning for some reason. He had a feeling Derek would come. And if he didn't , well, Stiles would harass him.

Endlessly.

They had been playing video games for almost 2 hours when Stiles paused to cook. His father would be home after a long shift and if Stiles didn't have dinner ready John would insist on fastfood. Stiles really worried about his father's survival when he stayed out on the weekends. He shook his head. He was in the kitchen chopping potatoes when the doorbell rang.

"Scott!" No answer. "Scott, get the door!" Still nothing. "Scott, if I have to come up there I will kick your asthmatic ass!"

"You leave my asthma out of this, you dick!" Scott shouted from the stairs.

"Then get the door!" he said with a laugh.

Stiles assumed it was the pizza he had ordered for them. He had ordered 4 which would have seemed weird if he hadn't known that he could eat at least 3 to himself. Just because his dad had to suffer through healthy meals didn't mean he did! He heard a choking sound from the doorway.

"Scott if you are eating my pizza without me I will forbid you from ever speaking about Isaac's perfectly shaped lips in my presence ever again!" Stiles bellowed while staring intently at the onion he had just grabbed.

"Stiles," came a distressed groan groan from the living room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The second chapter will be up shortly. What ever shall happen to poor Scotty and what of Stiles' pizza!? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am happy to see from the reviews that this is getting a following! I'm actually going to try and wrap this up in a few days because I just started working on an alt/universe modern Persephone and Hades story that it going to be very time consuming. If you guys want to check that one out it will the first chapter is up and there is more on the way!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy a solitary cup of black coffee!

* * *

"Stiles." Came a distressed groan from the living room.

Stiles looked up and saw three boys and no pizza. Scott looked mortified, Isaac was blushing, and Derek looked a tad bit amused. Stiles dropped the knife and cursed. "Not the pizza then," he said awkwardly. "Um... make yourselves at home. Scott can give you the tour or you can game or watch a movie or whatever. I'm almost done in here." He gave Scott an apologetic shrug.

Scott glared at him before leading the guests into the living room. Stiles grumbled to himself while he chopped things aggressively. He threw the chopped morsels into a pan to saute. He was shaking the pan and tasting a vinaigrette while mumbling about assholes not announcing who was at the door when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Derek. Shouldn't you be babysitting?" He asked in what he hoped was a light and jovial tone.

"Tension." He said with a shrug.

"Ah. So, what do you think the chances of us walking in on them kissing are?"

"Slim to none. Isaac isn't very good with social situations. I doubt he'll do much talking at all."

"Scott will probably take care of that. How did the introduction go?"

"As well as expected. They nodded at each other and mumbled hello."

Stiles handed Derek a spoon and went to peak at the boys. Scott was standing awkwardly with a hand on his arm and looking at the floor. Isaac was biting his lip and looking up at Scott from his spot on the couch. Stiles would have cooed at them if it weren't so damn pathetic. Neither one of them were going to do anything. It was pretty apparent to him that it would be his responsibility to get them together.

"They're hopeless." Stiles removed his apron and flung it back, not noticing that it had landed on Derek's head. He walked into the living room and threw his arm around Scott's neck.

"Why don't I get you guys something to drink. Isaac, what can I get for you?"

"Whatever is fine," was his quiet reply.

Stiles left and came back in a hurry. He _accidentally_ tripped while handing Isaac a glass of iced tea. The sticky liquid soaked the blonds shirt and pants. Stiles made a big show of apologizing and trying to dab at the shirt. Scott gave him a speaking glare of disbelief. Stiles raised an eyebrow as though he didn't understand.

"Scott, will you take Isaac upstairs. You can borrow something of mine. I'm going to clean up down here." He said rapidly shooing the boys upstairs.

When Stiles came back into the kitchen to get a wet cloth he was grinning like an idiot. Derek was looking at him with amused disapproval. Stiles tried not to look so cheeky but really, how could he not be impressed with himself? He just ever so pleased with himself and mister lemon sour in the corner wasn't going to ruin this for him!

"Smooth and very discreet."

Stiles wanted to punch him in the chest. Did he have to be so sardonic? "It didn't have to be. they needed alone time and if one of them is shirtless, then that is even better." Stiles opened a drawer and retrieved a rag before wetting it. "Scott is likely to burst if he sees your brother shirtless." He went to the couch and began to scrub off the sticky substance. He was grateful Isaac had managed to absorb most of the liquid.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you're built. It's rather unlikely that Isaac isn't similarly fit; even if you aren't related by blood. I doubt you'd let him slack. You're definitely the bossy, I-control-all type. And of course Isaac looks up to you which means that he wants to do what you do." Stiles rambled without remembering to filter his thoughts.

"You seem to have a pretty good idea about me."

Stiles hesitated. He could deny it but really, at this point it was pointless. "I like watching people." He hoped to sound dismissive.

The room was quiet. The air grew dense and Stiles turned around to see Derek staring at him strangely. He would have asked if he had something on his face but Derek stepped into his space before he could speak. Stiles was faced with the hard plane of his chest. Stiles was ashamed to admit that he liked the way the older male smelled.

"And you've been watching me." It wasn't a question.

"Well, you are a people." He didn't dare look up at Derek. He tried to think of something else to say. "Only the last days." It didn't make a lot of sense and it was a bad lie.

Stiles had been watching him since he had transferred in 3 months ago. He would never admit it. Oh no, he would take it to his grave. Derek didn't need to know that Stiles could tell the difference between his 12v black t-shirts or that he knew Derek would always finish lunch with an apple and he definitely didn't need to know that he was currently wearing Stiles' favorite jeans, the ones that cupped his butt in unmentionable ways.

"It's kind of hard not to, ya know? Scott is constantly pointing out things Isaac does and you're right there." Stiles knew he was blushing but he really thought it was a good excuse. Actually, that was how it all started. His fingers twitched with the desire to grab the black t-shirt in front of him, number 9.

Derek didn't speak or move. Stiles heard himself swallow harshly. His breathing was quicker than he would like. His hand moved slightly and his fingers brushed against the rough denim of Derek's jeans. His breath hitched without his permission. Just jeans, he reminded himself, just jeans. He looked up at Derek. There was dark satisfaction in his eyes. Stiles couldn't even name the complex color of the orbs he was staring into; they were gray and blue and green with rays of cinnamon around the pupil. He'd never been close enough to see all the colors and he wished he wasn't now because he was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe.

Stiles couldn't fathom how this man had managed to turn him into a quiet, nervous wreck. He was never this quiet or awkward. Stiles was proud to say that he was the life of the party, a good time guy. He always had something to say even if it was completely ridiculous. It must be the tension in the room; it was overbearing and made his tongue dry.

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" He shouted and turned his head away but he could feel his ears burning. He was glad he wasn't looking into his eyes anymore.

" You can deny it if you like." Derek's voice was low and his breathe was surprisingly cool against his face.

Stiles forgot to speak. His mind was suddenly filled with every fantasy he had ever had. He imagined Derek taking control of the situation and carrying them upstairs and ravishing him. He imagined waking up next to a sleepy Hale with his mouth parted slightly. He imagined still feeling the lingering pressure of his lips, his fingers, his... unmentionables.

His mouth fell open and a squeaky gasp escaped his throat. He looked into Derek's eyes in hopes of seeming unaffected and mumbled an excuse to escape his proximity. He raced up the stairs and into his room in an attempt to gather his wits. He regretted his decision almost immediately. He would have rather stayed in the living room with Derek and the weird tension that made his throat tight.

* * *

Find out what Stiles saw in the next chapter! Sorry for the delay. I have the next few chapters written. I just need to type them up! Thanks for your patience. Tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have much to say right here so enjoy the latest update!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy toast with red bean paste!

* * *

Stiles raced down the stairs in an attempt to escape the haunting images of what his best friend had been doing. His foot slipped and he slid down the last few steps cursing loudly. Derek stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching, clearly amused. Stiles hobbled over to him and flapped his hands around wildly as he tried to explain what he had walked in on. He couldn't find the words. He had opened the door to find his best friend grinding against Isaac's ass. Isaac looked as though he had been thrown over the desk with minimal to no resistance. Isaac's shirt was off and Scott looked to be ready to rid him of his pants as well. The blonde hadn't looked like he would mind.

"I just... and your... Scott!" He cried while gesturing obscenely.

"Calm down, Lassie. Did little Timmy fall down the well?"

"No, but your brother is upstairs grinding against my best Scott!" He didn't acknowledge his mistake.

Derek was staring at him with an empty expression that felt a little condescending. The brunet couldn't fathom his cavalier attitude. His _brother_ was upstairs with Scott doing unmentionable things. Stiles wasn't sure what kind of response he had been expecting but it sure as hell wasn't blank silence. Maybe he should have been expecting it too; what with the ridiculous sexual tension. Or perhaps his lack of surprise was due to an understanding of his brother's nature. It made Stiles question his own knowledge of Scott because he had not been prepared for the soft core porn he had witnessed when he went upstairs.

Annoyed with Derek's lack of response and his own confusion, Stiles groaned and sulked back to the kitchen. He mumbled awkwardly while he finished cooking. Derek followed but made no move to speak or help. Stiles was glad for it. He wasn't sure he would be able to focus with Derek in his space.

Stiles pondered the other male. He was quiet and seemed to be the brood-in-solitude type but he had such a strong presence. When he did speak people were apt to listen. And for good reason; he was worth listening too. But maybe it was his good looks... Stiles spent more than a few lunches watching him speak from across the room because the way Derek's mouth moves is fascinating.

Stiles wanted to smack himself for going there right now. It was just the two of them and he didn't know what to do. He could shove him against the wall and kiss him. Or not. Stiles didn't think he could moe Derek unless he allowed him to. Maybe he would let him...

_Fat chance,_ he thought to himself with a mental scoff that wasn't so mental.

Derek shoving him into a wall was more likely; not that he would mind. He really needed to stop thinking about these things. He was about to attempt a conversation with the grumpy looking musclehead in the corner when the two horndogs that had been abusing his bedroom cam down the stairs. They were smiling in a shy manner and the blond had a noticeable blush staining his cheeks. Stiles just hoped they hadn't stained his sheets.

Scott mumbled some sort of excuse for how long it had taken, earning a dramatic eye roll from his best friend, and Isaac uttered a soft thank you while rubbing his arm awkwardly. They shuffled into the living room, sitting near each other on the couch. They were clearly hyper aware of one another because they were wary of their bodies almost touching.

_Yeah, because after dry humping in my room you wouldn't want to give it away with a little leg contact. Amateurs._

Stiles turned to Derek to shove him into room with them but Derek's eyes didn't meet his. In fact, they looked as though they had been on his ass. Had Derek Hale been checking him out? He was about to speak when the door bell rang.

"Ah! **_That_** would be the pizza."

"I'll get it." Derek said walking towards the door before Stiles could protest.

Stiles followed. Loudly. He was practically shouting. He jumped on Derek's back when his vocal protests were being ignored. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him. Derek opened the door with a gangly, screaming teen on his back. Stiles tried to wrestle his arm away from the delivery boy as Derek handed him a wad of cash.

"Derek, no!"

"Its too late." He had already taken the pizza and shut the door.

"You're a stubborn ass."

"I've been called worse." Derek's voice sounded slightly amused.

"That doesn't surprise me."

Derek trudged back into the kitchen with Stiles still on his back. It hadn't occurred to the brunet to get get down at any point between Derek buying the pizza and setting it down on the counter. It was kind of nice on Derek's back' the surface was broad and warm and smelled _really_ nice.

"Food." Derek called out before opening the cardboard boxes, filling the air with the warm aroma of gooey cheese and tomato sauce.

Stiles reached for a slice of pizza over Derek's shoulder, still content to remain there. He heard Derek grumble but he had yet to tell him to get off. Was he really not heavy? No, of course not. Derek was all muscle and Stiles was all awkward sarcasm. He probably weighed nothing to the leather wearing male. Derek could most likely carry him all day. Stiles' legs tightened around the his narrow hips at the thought, his fingers gripping Derek's muscular shoulder a bit tighter.

Stiles stayed on Derek for almost an hour which was probably 55 minutes too long. But hey, if Derek wasn't complaining. At one point Derek had surprised Stiles by placing his hands on his thighs and bouncing him so that he didn't slip off. Sadly, he had to remove himself when they migrated towards the living room to watch a movie.

Stiles sat on the floor in front of Derek. He consoled himself with sound reasoning; Derek was stuck next to the couple and Stiles was sure that if he had to watch Scott and Isaac awkwardly flirting he would throw up so he sat in front of them. It really was sickeningly sweet. They went from aw to ew in a matter of seconds. They were doing a crappy job of being discreet too. Stiles chalked it up to a whole hell of a lot of pent up sexual attraction. They had stretched the rubber band for 3 months and it had finally snapped.

_Please... please let this be a short disgusting phase._

Stiles leaned back and was now essentially between two strong legs that radiated heat. It wasn't awkward or sexual. It was just nice. There wasn't a deeper meaning or related dirty thoughts. It left Stiles with a sense of tranquility. Halfway through the movie Stiles had fallen asleep and his head was resting against Derek's thigh.

He didn't see the end of the movie but he vaguely recalled Derek shooing the boys home and carrying him to his room with a gravelly mumble about being troublesome. Stiles felt himself being deposited into his bed and mumbled something before Derek left. Unfortunately, he found out the next day that his sleepy ramblings were mortifying.

"You're cute when you're sweet; like a big ol' puppy. A puppy with a really nice butt."

* * *

Woohoo! Finally updated!

I have a few ideas for the next chapter so it should be up soon :)

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been awhile since I updated! Unfortunately, I wrote this chapter at a friends house and forgot it there. I finally went over and got it so here it is!

I have a bit of a cold right now and I'm a bit feverish and dizzy but hopefully this turns out okay :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy a coconut macaroon ice crema!

* * *

Stiles woke with a long stretch and a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He had done something worthy of mortification. The problem was that he didn't have a clue what it was. He tried to remember as he pulled on a pair of jeans and again while he brushed his teeth. By the time he was crunching on a bowl of cereal while watching old batman cartoon reruns he had given up. If it were really important, he would remember. And he did something mortifying every few hours anyway.

He was grateful for the freedom and leisure of Saturday. He had no plans and he was content to keep it that way. His father was most likely already at work considering it was well past noon. Scott had mentioned something about needing to study today or his mom was going to ground him...again. That basically summed up the people he actually spent time with. He knew other people, but Lydia would be with Jackass -Jackson, he meant Jackson- and the brothers Greek Gods he didn't really know well enough to hang out with.

Another round of sleep before video games and curly fries? Stiles was already nodding to himself before flopping onto his stomach on the couch. He was just dozing off when his front door slammed open and Scott was running up the stairs, calling his name.

"Couch," He called groggily.

Scott came stumbling down the stairs, much to Stiles' entertainment. He opened one eye slightly to look at Scott. He looked... too good to be hanging out. His hair had definitely been combed after his shower because his curls weren't a frizzy mess and his clothes seemed to be freshly laundered and matched more than usual. There was a new development and Stiles wasn't sure he liked it.

"We're going to study with Derek and Isaac today." His voice was soft and pleading.

"Scott, light of my saber, no."

"Come on, please!"

"Scott, no," He drug out his vowels like a pouting child. It was nap day. It was cartoons and videogames and curly fries day. It was not study with two impossibly good looking boys day, especially since one of those boys gave Stiles a total hard on. It was Saturday; his day of rest. God got Sunday, Stiles got Saturday.

"I know you've already watched your cartoons and thats your favorite part of the day anyway and I'll buy you curly fries on the way home. Please!"

Damn those puppy eyes. Damn his own weak will. And damn his secret desire to see Derek Hale on a Saturday. The thought made his heart race. _Down boy_, he scolded himself. With a groan, more mental than due to physical effort, he pushed himself off the couch. Scott was chatting cheerfully while Stiles shoved his feet into socks that Scott had luckily thought to bring down stairs with him. Stiles was shoving his feet lazily into a pair of extremely worn converse, not bothering to tie them when Scott started fussing over him. Stiles honestly didn't care if his shirt had a stain or that his hoodie was inside out.

Scott gave Stiles directions as they drove. Stiles was vaguely aware that they were near the large house in the woods. e had heard that it belonged to the Hale family for generations but a few years back there had been a fire. Luckily, no one had gotten hurt. The family moved to New York for a few years while the house was renovated.

It was definitely no longer a crispy shack. It was beautiful. In fact, the elegance of the home pissed Stiles off a little. The house was prettier than him. Was everything involving the Hales extremely attractive? He would bet that even the burnt house was still beautiful, in an ashy and eerie way. Did they have pretty pets too? God, he would never survive.

He took a deep breath and parked the jeep.

Derek was waiting on the porch for them. Well, melt him into a puddle and slap a wet floor sign on him. Derek was wearing a pair of jeans he had never seen before and... oh sweet saffron nuggets, was that a white t-shirt? He should just turn around now. He needed to turn around now.

Scott was already out of the car and talking to Derek. Stiles was fumbling to get out of the jeep because his limbs had decided to stop working. His shoe lace got caught under the toe of his other shoe as he was stepping out of his baby and was surprised when he didn't eat dirt. Derek had managed to catch him. Oh, hello arms. Derek stood him upright and looked at him. His face was full of astonishment and mocking.

"Nice save." He gave a chipper smile and smacked his shoulder lightly. Derek raised a brow at the action. "I'm surprised you were waiting outside."

"I can hear that thing coming from miles away."

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way. She's sensitive." Stiles gave a tentative rub to the warm hood of his baby.

"Right." He didn't look like he agreed. "Let's get started." Derek turned and walked towards the house causing Stiles to whimper and curse whatever gods had it in for him.

Apparently, the reason Stiles had never seen these pants because they were illegal. He couldn't possibly wear them in school; everyone would faint or maul him. Stiles wanted to maul him. They were practically painted on his ass. Stiles didn't understand why people were trying to ruin his Saturday.

He followed Derek into the house while looking up to avoid staring at the very interesting butt in front of him. He wasn't really looking at anything. He should have paid more attention because he bumped into Derek with a resounding oof. He took a quick whiff before pulling back. He smelled divine. Damn.

"You're built like a brick wall." He rubbed his face.

"A brick with wall with a nice butt." Derek tossed a condescending smirk over his shoulder.

Stiles froze. There it was; the reason for his mortification. It came flooding back to him quite clearly and he wished the floor would open under him and he would get swallowed. Hell would be better than this.

_Damn. Damn this Saturday to hell._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I talked to my Sterek shipping bestie and she helped me with a few ideas so the next few chapters should be up rather soon!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy table grapes!

* * *

Stiles followed Derek into the living room where Scott and Isaac were sitting awkwardly. Really? Awkward after humping all over Stiles' room? Thanks to those horn dogs he had to switch to his Batman sheets and he saved those for special occasions. Stiles sat between Scott and Isaac and earned an alarmed gaze from his best friend. He shrugged. _Sorry buddy, but there is no way in hell I am sitting next to Derek after that!_

Derek sat across from him and Stiles met his eyes for a fraction of a second before looking at the table with interest. He knew he was flushed and that his heart was beating madly. He spent the rest of the afternoon focusing on Mr. Harris' most recent assignment from hell and Isaac's favorite things. Derek looked a little too smug. Stiles finally couldn't stand it any longer and dragged Scott out of the house with rapid fire excuses about needing to gt home, curfews, vampires coming out to play at night, a quick werewolf joke that got no laughs and then a hasty goodbye.

Monday was met with a very tired Stiles and a lot of mumbling. He hadn't slept at all after leaving the Hale house. How could he possibly? His mind was overrun with chaotic thoughts. He couldn't organize them enough to sleep. Somehow he had gotten through all of his homework, which was rare, and he had cleaned the whole house before he realized he would be late to class if he didn't leave immediately.

He walked into school with his bag slumped over his shoulder mumbling about stupid butts and condescending greek gods. He managed to get through his morning classes without too much suspicion but lunch was another matter completely. He sat in his usual spot but without food. Scott looked at him strangely but Stiles wasn't paying attention. Derek was lowering himself beside Isaac. He looked at Stiles and gave a cocky grin which only served to make Stiles' brain melt.

What sort of game was this? Was it some new sort of bullying? Was Stiles a victim? He didn't feel like a victim. He felt warm and gooey and why was Derek leaning back in his seat like that, like if Stiles wanted to he could go kiss down that chest until he met... Damn it! Damn that cocky little seductive serpent of evil.

Jackson walked by as he was muttering about choking the smug right out of that buff body. He stopped and looked at him with a quirked brow. Stiles looked somewhere between viscous and hungry. Jackson smacked Scott on the shoulder and threw a nod at Stiles.

"What's with Stilinski?"

"I have no idea. He's been weird since Saturday." Scott shrugged and went back to his food.

Jackson rolled his eyes and poked Stiles.

"Huh?wha... Jackson? What are you doing here?

"Wondering why you're chanting weird shit in the lunch room, Stilinski."

"I'm doing what?" Stiles reached over and stole a fry from Scott.

"You look like you're about to summon some satanic shit with all your crazy monk muttering. What's going on?"

Was that concern in his voice?

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He flushed and started playing with the zipper of his hoodie.

Stiles wasn't expecting Jackson to lift him by his arm and drag him into the hall. They were in a corner where no one would hear or see them. Stiles looked around warily. This was usually the kind of scene where he would get beat up, wasn't it?

"Spill it. What's got you so weird?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. He could probably tell Jackson. Probably. Despite being a total jackass, Jackson wasn't all bad. Actually, he was kind of a sweet little puppy under all that bitter, sarcastic, rich boy cologne. Stiles took a deep breath.

"Okay, I've kind of been crushing on Derek Hale since he transferred three months ago and I accidentally told him he had a nice butt while I was half asleep and he heard it and he keeps giving me these shit eating grins like he's the cat that ate the goddamn canary and I'm freaking out because what the hell! I mean... Derek has a nice butt but why am I so fascinated with it and why am I so dumb? I'm pretty sure he is gonna use this against me." Stiles spoke too rapidly but Jackson followed it.

"I cannot believe I was worried about you. This is so dumb." Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away.

What? What did he say that was so dumb? What just happened? Stiles watched Jackson walk up to Danny and suddenly Danny was very interested in what Jackass was saying and why was Danny looking at Stiles while biting back a smile. What was so funny... That dirty son of a bitch! He told Danny. Of course.

"Jackass!" Stiles shouted loudly, causing the entire lunch room to look at him. He flushed and walked away.

What a joke. Why was he so embarrassed? It wasn't like Derek didn't already know he had a nice butt. Stiles finished the day grumpily before going home. He drove home angrily. Jackson was an idiot too. why was he so concerned anyway? They weren't even that close. This whole thing was stupid. He would go to school tomorrow and just pretend like none of this had happened. He would greet Derek normally and this whole stupid ordeal would be over.

He congratulated himself for being so clever before falling asleep.

* * *

It is a bit shorter than usual! I'm sorry but I am rapid updating so the next chapter will be up within an hour or so! Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading! It's another rapid update chapter so not much to say!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy lemon drops!

* * *

Stiles was determined to find Derek before his first class. He had seen Derek's Camaro in the lot. He was walking around when he finally found Derek. He was leaning against a post in the hall while talking to his younger sister Cora. Polly doesn't want a cracker. Polly wants a Derek Hale. He was wearing a grey wifebeater and Stiles felt his mouth run dry. Oh Sweet sculpted shoulders. It was California so he should be used to exposed skin but Derek was different. Michelangelo would have died if he had a Derek Hale to sculpt. David, eat your heart out.

Stiles had stopped in the middle of the hall and was staring shamelessly at the rippling muscle under tan skin. He hadn't noticed Derek looking at him, neither the warmth in his eyes nor the soft tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Stiles finally shook himself out of his day dream. He approached Derek and greeted him with a chipper hi.

"Hello, Stiles." Derek's voice was as rough as gravel but it slid over Stiles like warm syrup.

"Uhm... h-how- how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm, ya know..." He trailed off and switched his attention to Cora. "Cora! You look lovely, as usual. How are you?"

Cora immediately began talking about how tired she was because her teachers had loaded her with homework. Stiles listened closely and replied as he ought to. His words hitched when he felt Derek's hand brush his thigh. _It was an accident,_ he told himself as he tried to slow his heart. He luckily missed the devious smirk that spread over Derek's face.

Stiles was sad to go when the bell rang. He could still feel the lingering heat that had radiated into his back from proximity to Derek. It made him smile as he walked to class. Even wouldn't ruin this for him. He sat next to Danny without a care. He smiled and Danny gave him a worried look. The class went on as productively as ever. Danny wasn't much for conversation when it came to Stile but apparently today was different.

"So, Stilinski, Derek has a nice butt?"

Stiles groaned. This would never end.

"A lot of people have nice butts." He said playing with his pencil.

"But Derek's is especially nice, don't you think?"

"I hadn't noticed." He mumbled.

Danny grinned. "I have. I've been trying to get on that since he transferred. He's definitely a looker."

For some reason the fact that Danny had been checking out Derek pissed him off. It wasn't like Derek was his and everyone was welcome to look at him but Danny wasn't window shopping he wanted to drive the car out of the lot and Stiles was not cool with that. Stiles agitation began to show and Danny had to muffle a laugh.

"Yes. I think everyone would agree that Derek is a looker." His jaw was set.

"I think I'm gonna ask him out. You don't mind, do you?"

Only a whole hell of a lot!

"Nope. Not a bit. Why would I mind? I don't mind. My mindings do not include Derek Hale." He rambled while gripping his pencil tightly.

"That's great!" Danny gave a large smile. "I don't think you're really his type anyway. I mean, if I haven't hit it yet..."

Stiles came to a sudden realization. Of course! It wasn't even an issue of him finding Derek attractive! If Derek wasn't interested in him then they could totally be friends. It was so simple. Stiles wasn't Derek's type. Hell, Derek was probably straight. Stiles would just avoid him for a week or two until the whole ass comment was forgotten and then they could be friends and it would be super normal and Derek never had to know that Stiles wanted to kiss him... among other things.

He was a genius! He hugged Danny and said a big thank you before planting a massive kiss on his cheek. The bell rang as he pulled away and he ran to greet Scott. His mood was much improved until he realized that Isaac and Derek had been invited to sit with them at lunch today. Stiles groaned. He would have to go to the library during lunch now and he hated doing that. It was too quiet and smelled like old lady perfume instead of like books.

He gave the librarian a smile as he passed the desk. She glared at him. He wasn't known for being quiet. But Margie, the grumpy librarian, had been holding a grudge since he accidentally knocked over a shelf of books freshman year. He had even helped pick them all up but she was an unforgiving woman. He sat in the back and flipped through books of useless information. He would probably use this later, ya know, if he got bored during a test.

He managed to avoid seeing Derek for the rest of the day. He was rather disappointed but it was all part of a very clever plan! Step one: avoid Derek for 2 weeks. Step two: enjoy casual lunches. Step three: Hang out without awkwardness. Step four: becomes besties. Simple enough.

_If only it didn't suck so bad..._

* * *

Again, it is a bit short but another chapter will be up shortly! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it


	7. Chapter 7

Wooooo! Update time! I haven't slept yet so I apologize. Let me know what you guys want to see in the coming chapters :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy green tea!

* * *

Stiles was going crazy! Derek was everywhere. It ad only been 4 days since he had decided to avoid Mr. GrumpyFrumpumpkins and yet, it was much harder than he expected. He hadn't even realized how many times a day he could see Derek until now. Stiles wanted very badly to strike up a conversation with him but he hadn't really handled his own desires yet. It should have been simpler. In theory, he would simply acknowledge that he wasn't Derek's type, Derek was not interested in him, accept this and move on.

Unfortunately, Derek Hale is very hard to move on from. Especially because his stupid perfect body was everywhere that Stiles went! Stiles had wanted to ask Scott about going to a movie but Derek and Scott's puppy-dog boyfriend were there. He wanted to ask Erica about some homework but Derek was tutoring her. Stiles wanted to ask Lydia about how to get over someone with melt worthy qualities but Jackson was there. Okay, in fairness that had nothing to do with Derek but it had still gotten under Stiles' pale skin.

He was exhausted after running away from Derek today. Flopping onto his bed without a care, Stiles sighed heavily. He hadn't thought he liked Derek this much. He contemplated how to fix this but he was at a loss. He didn't really understand what the problem was. It wasn't like Derek knew about his feelings. He had been very discreet... minus the ogling, and the butt comment, and the outright drooling. Okay, maybe not so discreet. But Derek seemed to be dense when it came to attention. He hardly ever noticed when girls were staring at him or flirting while sticking out their chests and twirling their hair and touching his arms... his gorgeous, muscular arms which could probably lift a truck without a problem.

Stiles shook his head. _Say no to sexy thoughts,_ he reprimanded himself, _you are not a complete horn dog at the will of your libido!_

Yes he was.

He grabbed his phone and hit Scott's contact before pushing the green square under his screen. He thought about how fun pushing buttons was while the phone rang out. Thank god for elevators. They had unlimited button possibilities! He was mumbling about buttons when the ringing stopped.

"H-hello?"

Why did his voice sound so strange?

"Hey-ya buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend. What are you doing?"

The sound of fabric rustling and whispers and shushing could be heard. "I'm not really doing much."

It was rushed and Scott's breathing was heavy, his asthmatic lungs forcing him to pant.

"You okay? You sound like you ran a marathon."

"I'm fi-ine!" His voice went a bit too high. Stiles heard a muffled 'stop that' and suddenly he got the picture.

"Oh gross! Scott keep your weird homoerotic love sessions to yourself. Don't answer the phone if Isaac has his hands down your pants, you asshole!" Stiles hung up and without thinking dialed another number. He didn't wait for the recipient to answer.

"You find a way to control those teenage angst rabbits or so help me I will find a way to castrate all of you!"

"Stiles?"

Oh shit... he just sort of dialed wthout thinking... Scott had slipped Stiles Dereks number one day at lunch and somehow Stiles had managed to memorize it.

"Uhm... no? No,this is... Carlos?" Was that a good fake name? Was it too late to adopt a poor accent?

"Stiles." Derek's voice was low and the brunette thought he heard mild amusement.

"I just... Scott answered his phone while your brother was doing unmentionables." Stiles rushed out trying to explain his sudden outburst.

Derek laughed. Oh god, that laugh. It went straight to Stiles' everything. He felt warm and flushed and giddy. Derek's laugh is probably what made the sun rise. It was short and deep and perfect and Stiles thought that Derek should definitely laugh more. It would improve his sour disposition.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good. That's... good. It's good. You should do that." Stiles didn't want to hang up but he knew that the butterflies currently wreaking havoc in his stomach would never settle if he didn't.

"I havn't seen you in a few days. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere. Around. Ya know... stuff."

Shit.

"Stiles, are you avoiding me?" Derek ounded very much like he could do violent things at the moment.

"No?"

"I can tell when you're lying, Stiles."

Stiles hung up without a second thought and paced around his room. Such a bad idea. He was an idiot. You do not call the guy you're trying to get over. Huge mistake, massive even. He ran his hands over his face and mumbled to himself in a panic. Well, there goes the rest of the plan. Stiles would never speak to Derek again. He would avoid him for the rest of forever and his children would avoid Derek's children and hi grandchildren would avoid Derek's grandchildren and their families would be enemies for eternity.

Stiles sighed. He grabbed his keys and went to the jeep. This kind of moping required junk food in suffocating amounts.

_Curly fries, comfort me!_

* * *

It's been a while! I need to do a massive update and hopefully finish this asap.

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or want to see!


End file.
